Passengers of vehicles expect that the climatic conditions (e.g., temperature) within a vehicle will be maintained at comfortable (and safe) levels. Vehicles have heating and air conditioning systems that attempt to maintain these conditions at desired levels.
Unfortunately, conditions in a vehicle can sometimes become dangerous. The occupants (e.g., children) may be unable to take actions that alleviate these unsafe conditions. For examples, children are sometimes left in cars. The temperature in the car may rise to unsafe (and sometimes life threatening) levels.
Current approaches focus on alerting the driver (or some other authority) that an unsafe condition is occurring in the vehicle and that an occupant is in the vehicle. For instance, temperature sensors may measure the interior temperature of the cabin of the vehicle. If the temperature increases beyond a threshold safety value, a wireless transmission may be made to an emergency alert center and/or the vehicle owner to return to the vehicle and alleviate the unsafe conditions.
Such systems are dependent upon reliable wireless networks and proximity of individuals capable of entering the vehicle (i.e. have a key) and alleviating the temperature condition quickly. There was also some lag time between the time the transmission was made and the owner could return to the vehicle. This meant that harm could befall the occupant of the vehicle during this lag time even though the vehicle owner had been alerted.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.